


Among Us: Adventures in LARPing

by tiamat100



Category: Among Us (Video Game), The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: but i might do 2 or 3 more chapters if my chronic ilnness stops being a jerk for five minutes, hope this is amusing to at least one person who isn't me, i have a doc c chapter planned too, i have headcanons for every character and if i can i might make them into chapters, no one stays dead but i thought better 2b safe, not a chapter per character cause i don't think it's interesting enough, the major character death is like regular mechanisms stuff, the others don't really feature but if I add more chapters they will, unedited because its been written for a month and i still have no spoons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiamat100/pseuds/tiamat100
Summary: The Mechanisms decide to play a popular little game. Not without putting their own little spin on it, of course.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	Among Us: Adventures in LARPing

Johnny was Bored. Capital B extremely-fucking-bored.This game was meant to be fun, and to be fair he’d quite enjoyed the last round when it had been his job to dart around the ship and murder as many of his crewmates as possible. He’d been ejected from the airlock in the end, but he’d got them to eject Brian and the Toy Soldier first. And he’d murdered Nastya, Ivy and Marius in especially creative ways. 

This round, though, he’d pulled out the piece of paper that said “crewmate.” Which meant his part in the game was to stand around, do boring busywork around the ship, and try and guess who the imposter was. Stupid game.  
Hang on. Had Nastya just suggested this to get them to help do maintenance for once? She had been pretty strict about not letting them sabotage the Aurora to win the game (beyond turning systems on and off or temporary stuff like covering cameras).  
Was this all just a ploy to make Johnny actually do some work for once? Not that he didn’t work normally, being a Captain was a vital job after all. It just usually involved telling other people what to do (and being ignored more often than not).  
He adjusted the switches again.  
“Can whoever the imposter is just come and kill me already?” He shouted.  
No answer. This wasn’t on. He grabbed his favourite revolver.  
“Let’s see if I can find any of the others.” He murmured.

Johnny got himself alone with each mech in turn. None of them killed him. What was going on? This was incredibly frustrating.  
Well, clearly the “real” imposter wasn’t doing their job properly. He grinned. He’d have to take care of that.

Half an hour later, Johnny was voted off the ship after Ivy saw him kill Raphaella. He wasn’t too put out. Would be too much fun when they realised he wasn’t even the imposter.

Back on the ship, Ashes gave a sigh.  
“Bad luck that Johnny was the imposter twice in a row, but we’ve won, crewmates.”  
Nastya held up a hand, listening to the hum of the engines.  
“Aurora says Johnny wasn’t the imposter. He just got bored.”  
“What?” Everyone grumbled their anger.  
Tim glowered. “So he decided to ruin the game? Wait, which deaths were Johnny and which were the imposter?”  
Nastya shrugged. “I can’t tell you that. That would be against the rules.”  
Ashes groaned. “Right. We all agreed to that. So it’s just the four of us left. Any idea which one of us it is? Tim? Brian? Nastya?”  
“We can’t discuss that without calling the emergency meeting.” Brian said firmly. Ashes peered at him. Huh. He was on MJE.  
Tim shoved his hand on the red “emergency meeting” prop. “Meeting called. The murderer was Johnny, but he’s not the imposter and neither were any of the crew who he killed.” He looked at Nastya. “Right?”  
Nastya nodded.  
“Anyone seen anyone acting suspiciously?”  
Nastya shrugs. “I never understand any of you.”  
Tim looked at Brian. “You know anything?”  
Brian nodded. “I’m the imposter.”  
For a moment, you could have heard a pin drop.  
“What?”  
“I’m the imposter.” Brian said cheerfully. “My switch got jammed on MJE when I hit something in the vents. I didn’t kill anyone or sabotage anything.”  
Ashes closed their eyes in silent fury.  
“Next time, someone make sure he's on EJM.” They ordered. “Game over, then. Round 3 whenever Johnny gets back?”  
Tim reached over and tugged at Brian’s switch, grunting. “Let’s sort this first. It’s really jammed. Nastya, you got anything to fix this?”

Johnny, floating outside the airlock, groaned to see the Toy Soldier gripping onto the side of the ship. It noticed him and took one hand away from the rung on the side of the Aurora to wave at him cheerily. Then it proceeded to reopen the airlock from the outside, climb in, and close it behind itself.  
Johnny floated out there until Ashes ordered the Toy Soldier to go retrieve him three hours or so later.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - Among Us is a mobile and PC game where 4-10 people play as crewmembers on a ship. A certain number of these people are designated “imposters” at the start of the game, and it’s their job to sabotage the ship, kill other players, and try to frame other people for it. When somebody reports a murder or calls an emergency meeting, the players vote on who they think the imposter is, and eject that character from the airlock.  
> I thought The Mechs might find it more fun to do a LARP version.  
> I have seen that someone else has also posted an Among Us fic, but I have not read it and wrote my first draft of this before it was published. I hope it is still okay for me to publish this. Hopefully it isn’t too similar. I actually have a couple of different ideas drafted out but they’re probably only funny to me, so I may or may not continue this.


End file.
